


Smokers

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Don't Read This, Gen, Hate Speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: You were warned in the tags...Now go read some crack and feel better.





	Smokers

I hate smokers. 

I hate them for how stupid and selfish they are.  
For how they smell  
For how they leave their stink behind on furniture, clothes, hair and skin.

I hate how, some, swing their little spark around not even caring if they burn some unaware passerby.

And I hate how even if it's so very little they contribute to the air pollution.

But I have never hated them more than now.  
As I sit on the corner of her hospital bed.

Watching her slide through my fingers like water.  
It doesn't matter how desperately I try to hold on to her, she is slipping from my grasp.

She, who never in her life put a cigarette on her lips, is now holding to dear life through an oxygen mask.  
Unable to breathe on her own, suffocated by her own lungs.

I have never before hated smokers, or anyone! Like I'm hating them now.

They selfishly put us on this hospital bed.

  
They sentenced my mother to a horrible death.

And I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!

**Author's Note:**

> You were warned in the tags... 
> 
> Now go read some crack and feel better.


End file.
